Poison
by Beautiful.Tortured.Soul
Summary: Massie has everything. The best friends, the coolest boyfriend, and the perfect life until it all comes crashing down on her. Derrick cheats on her with Alicia. Now, she's caught in between Cam and Josh. And Claire is all war. Whom will Massie choose? R
1. Hurt

_I guess I'm really over it now_

_I'm done with your angry shouts_

_Try and touch me now_

_I'm alone, and it never felt better, more than you know how….._LIAR

Massie wasn't crying. No, she was laughing as she ripped up all the pictures of her and Derrick, and especially her and Alicia. Letting go of Alicia was easier than letting go of Derrick, because she knew Alicia didn't like her, was jealous of her, and was a backstabber. But, she and really trusted Derrick. He was her rock, her solid ground, her foundation, and without him…she had almost fallen apart if it wasn't for Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil, her best friends in the whole world. So, she was better. Massie tossed her long dark brown curls, and looked at a picture of her and Alicia wrapped around each other. Now, she could see that evil glint on Alicia's eyes at her Halloween party in the seventh grade. The need to take over and stop being second, where that backstabbing bitch belonged.

Massie rested her head on her pillow, refusing to dwell in the past. Alicia was D2M, and so was Derrick…slightly. Was she really over him? Or did she still wish he would call and make up with her? Or, would she turn him down like she _should_? Massie dreaded going back to school on Monday after her awful party.

~_Flashback~_

_Massie and Josh were weaving threw the crowd, looking for Derrick and Alicia. Massie looked like an snow angel in her white Chanel halter and her fur ankle boots. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was glossy and perfectly curled around her pale face. Josh had roses in his hand._

"_For Alicia," He said when she asked him. _

"_Massie!"_

_Massie turned to see her mother, dressed in red, carrying a wine glass in her hand, and laughing at nothing. Massie rolled her amber eyes, and turned towards her tipsy mother._

"_Yes, mom?"_

"_Will you go and get two wine bottles from the basement?" She asked. "We're almost out." Massie was about to protest, but the innocent look on Josh's face stopped her, as she relented._

"_Fine," She growled, heading towards the main house with Josh trying to catch up at her heels. Josh seemed quiet as they headed down to the basement, so Massie stopped, and looked deep into his dark brown eyes._

"_What's wrong?" She questioned. "You've been really quiet lately."_

"_I love Alicia, but our relationship is slipping. She's been acting all hurt over some things that I've said, so I'm making it right today. Bye buying her chocolate and flowers." Massie smiled, and couldn't wait to see Derrick. But, when they reached the basement, and turned on the lights, they got the shock of their lives._

_Derrick and Alicia were half dressed, and Derrick had her pressed against the wall, kissing her violently, and Alicia was kissing him back. Massie froze, and Josh dropped the chocolate and the flowers in anger._

_Alicia gasped, and jerked, away, and Derrick pulled on his boxers, his cheeks red with shame._

"_Josh, he was practically raping me, I suh-wear!" Massie couldn't believe what a self conceited bitch she was. Lying about cheating on someone was crossing the line. Josh shook his head, and stepped forward._

"_You are a terrible person!" He yelled. "Why wasn't I good enough for you, huh, Alicia? Why do you have to run behind my back screwing my friends? What the hell were you thinking?" Massie raised her eyes to see tears rolling down Alicia's makeup stained cheeks. What a fake._

"_I'm s-"_

"_Don't even say it," Josh hissed. "We are threw!" Alicia shook her head, as Massie stared hard at Derrick._

"_I gave you everything, and you screw my so called best friend in a friggin' basement? Why?" Derrick stood there, denial screaming inside his head, but shame screaming louder as Alicia sobbed._

"_Massie, it was a mistake."_

"_So was falling in love with you," Massie said so coldly, it would've melted boiling water. With those last words, Massie shook her head, keeping the tears inside, and raced up the stairs, refusing to look back, no matter how many times Josh called her name. She finally let the tears loose at the terrible double betrayal. Alicia had hurt her, and Derrick had hurt her. Massie rushed up to her bedroom, and threw her white glass lamp across the room into the wall, pretending it was Derrick's head. It didn't make her feel any better._

"_Massie, open the door," a kind voice said. "It's me, Cam." Massie wiped her red eyes, and forced a smile on her face. It came off as a grimace as she swung open the door. Cam looked sympathetic, his eyes screaming compassion. He sighed, and placed a hand on her slumped shoulder._

"_Josh texted me," He said. "Saying you were upset. I can't believe I was ever friends with either of them." Massie was glad he didn't say their names, because they weren't worth it. Massie nodded her head, and hooked a brunette curl behind her ear._

"_I'll be fine," She whispered, not quite convinced herself. Cam hesitated, glanced over his shoulder, and then wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. Massie's dam broke loose as the night's stress broke her down once again. She hated Alicia! She always knew she was a backstabber, but banging her beloved boyfriend behind her back? This was an all new low._

"_Please…stay with me," She choked out. "Claire will understand." Cam did stay with her, but the thing was…Claire didn't understand._

_Claire was furious. Sure, Derrick cheated on her best friend, but now her boyfriend was with her best friend, who was single. Claire hated herself for thinking that, because she should've been comforting her alpha, not griping at her. Claire shook her blond curls as Dylan walked towards her, a sober look on her face._

"_I…heard," She said simply. "Alicia is dead to me. I can't believe she would do that to her! Of all the inconsiderate things to do, she chooses to steal Massie's pride and glory away. I hate her, I really do." Claire remained quiet, because she felt the same way, but she was worried about Cam._

"_Where is Massie?" Dylan asked, stepping closer to Claire. "In her room?"_

_Claire nodded, and turned on her heel._

"_I'm going to go talk to Layne, k?" She said. "Bye, Dylan." Claire hurried off before she could stop her, wondering if Cam would ever fall in love with someone else besides her. Claire watched as Josh tossed crushed chocolates and wilted roses in the trash, Alicia groveling at his heels._

"_Josh, come on, babe, you know I love you," She cooed, trying to appear sweet, but she looked like an idiot. Claire rolled her eyes, and watched the drama unfold. Josh moved away from her in disgust._

"_God, you are a hypocrite," He snarled. "You jump on me for talking to Claire and other girls, and then you go and do this! Get the hell away from me! You aren't worth it!" Alicia feigned shock as she slapped her hand to her huge chest._

"_Me? A bitch? Derrick grabbed me and-" Josh shook his head in disbelief._

"_First, you cheat on me, then you run around saying it was rape? You are a whore. A sick ad twisted whore." Josh shoved past her, and practically ran over Claire._

"_Sorry," She muttered, shaking out her blond curls. "For running over you and the…um…break up." Josh tensed, and both of them watched as Alicia narrowed her eyes, and raced towards Derrick, who looked less than happy to see her. Josh closed his eyes, then shook his head._

"_I no longer love her," He whispered. "She proved to be a lying, deceitful, and chaotic witch. Worse than Massie ever could be." Claire paused, and glanced towards Massie's bedroom window. Massie was sitting on her bed, and Cam was across from her in her desk chair, and it still brought her little comfort. I mean, he was still in her room._

"_I never liked her anyway," Claire said. "Who did?"_

"_I did. Because I thought she was different. I was so, so wrong." His voice broke at the last word, and he bowed his head. Claire hugged him swiftly, because she wasn't a cheater, and she wouldn't hang all over him after everything._

"_I feel sorry for you, but…Massie's taking it harder than you. She may seem ok, but she's not. Trust me." Josh looked towards her window, and for some reason, he flinched, and shook his head._

"_I don't want to overwhelm her," He said. "I'll see her Monday. When everything calms down." Claire nodded, but her blue eyes stayed fixed. _

"_Kay…I'm about to leave soon after I go up and make sure Massie's ok…" Josh waved as Claire walked to Massie's room, and opened the door._

_They weren't making out anything. Massie was laying on the bed, sleep, and Cam was at her desk, almost sleep. Claire smiled, and danced towards him._

"_Hey, Cam," She said softly. "Is she going to be alright?" Cam paused, and glanced over at Massie, who had tears marks on her white face._

"_I don't know," he said honestly. "She's taking this so hard. Derrick and Alicia made a huge mistake. I mean, what if she commits suicide?" Claire tensed, and took his hand in hers._

"_Massie wouldn't do that," Claire said. "She's been threw so much. This is just another one…" Claire leaned against Cam not realizing Cam was dreaming of laying next to Massie._

Massie flashed back to reality, as she got ready for bed. Her dark brown hair fanned out around her like a twisted curtain as Saturday night's nightmares came back. She had told Claire to tell Alicia she was out of the Pretty Committee forever, and to never talk to her again. She hadn't seen Derrick sense the party, and Massie secretly wondered if he was the least bit happy with Alicia, the school slut? And her new ex-friend, Kristen Gregory. Massie shook her head in sadness. Kristen had taken Alicia's side, and even succeeded in spreading some nasty rumors about her afterwards. So, the only people left were herself, Dylan, and Claire. Massie sat at her computer, but only one person was online. Cam.

**DistressedBeautifulSoul: Hey Cam**

**SoccerLoverSweetheart: Mass! ;) how've u been l8tely?**

Massie paused, wondering if she should tell him the truth. That she was lost, confused, and messed up?

**DistressedBeautifulSoul: The same…How's C?**

**SoccerLoverSweetheart: She's great. I luv her. Um, have u seen u-no-who?**

**DistressedBeautifulSoul: No. and I have no want 2**

**SoccerLoverSweetheart: Ok. Listen, I'll, um, pick u up 2morrow 4 school, K?**

**DistressedBeautifulSoul: Is Claire coming? I think we should invite her**

Massie tapped her nails against the keyboard, and wondered why Cam wasn't responding.

**SoccerLoverSweetheart: I have 2 go! Soccer practice meeting. C u on Mon.**

Massie stared at the screen in disbelief. Cam hadn't answered her question. Was Claire coming? Massie sighed, and powered off her computer when her iPhone dinged.

**Josh: Want 2 hang out sometime? Frogurt?**

**Massie: um, sure. Call me whenever.**

Massie quickly turned her iPhone off, and made sure anything that people could message her threw was off as well. She then changed into a purple Ella Moss tank top and and matching Ella Moss short shorts. She tied her hair back in a ponytail, and threw back the covers on her bed. Alicia and Derrick would be sorry.


	2. Stab My Back

Monday, January 3

Massie's Front Lawn

7:16 A.M.

Massie smoothed her perfect Mui Mui blood red and white sweater dress paired with white skinny jeans and tan Ugg boots. Her hair was straightened and stuffed inside a tan knit beater. Her amber eyes searched the streets for any sign of Cam in his new black Mustang. Claire was still inside, and Massie wondered how she was going to tell her best friend that she was riding with her boyfriend to school without her. Massie hooked her red Hobo sac over her shoulder, and sighed. She looked great on the outside, but on the inside, she was at breaking point. Soon, Claire walked out, as usual, in layers.

She wore lime green sweat pants, black Converse, a pink tee, a grey long sleeved tee over that, and a huge pink Bomber jacket. Her head was stuffed in a black Gap hat that looked like it belonged to a 3 year old, or namely, Todd Lyons. Massie giggled, and hugged her friend hard threw all her layers.

"Hey," She said. "Ehmagawd, you look like a penguin!" Claire waved her hand in the air, and gripping her orange duffel bag.

"At least I'm _warm_. Aren't you cold?" Massie shrugged, even though it was freezing. Claire smiled as Cam rode up in his black mustang. Claire stuffed her cap in her duffel bag, and smiled. Massie thought her cheeks were much too red and that her gloves were mismatched, but Claire could care less. She had a boyfriend…

"Hey Mass!" He shouted. "Hey Claire! Ready to go?" Claire immediately claimed the front seat, so Massie walked sullenly to the back. Cam caught her eye for a split second, then continued down the road.

"Hey, um, Mass?" He said. "Don't start any cat fights today with Kristen or Alicia, ok?" Massie glowered at him, and stuck up her nose.

"Alicia's going to be the one causing problems, not me," She protested. "I didn't ask to get my boyfriend banged behind my back!" Cam looked sheepish as Claire gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. Massie stifled a groan, and leaned out the window.

"Alicia has a Porsche?" Claire suddenly shrilled. "She's so spoiled!" Massie looked up to see a bright yellow Porsche Convertible with the top down. Alicia was driving, and Derrick was kissing her. While she was driving. Massie slunk down in her seat while Cam sped up. Alicia looked over, and had the nerve to wave at Claire and Cam and act like Derrick wasn't slobbering all over her lips. Massie's eyes filled with tears as Alicia motioned for Claire to let the window down. Claire ignored her, and stiffened in her seat.

"Speed up," She said flatly. Cam sped up, and switched lanes so they were in front of Alicia and her tacky Porsche. Massie sat up, and smoothed her sweater dress as they pulled into the parking lot of BOCD. Josh and Dylan were their, waving, huge smiles on their faces. Massie smiled at her friends, and climbed out of the car with Claire and Cam at her sides. Dylan waved frantically as Massie giggled at her wild and flavorful lime green Marc Jacobs sweater and her new red skinny jeans from Citizens. Her red hair was in a choppy bun.

"Mass, you look great!" She squealed, giving her a bear hug. "Your hair looks darker. What did Jakkob do?" Massie smacked her best friend's arm and worked up the nerve to ask about one of her exes.

"So, what's the deal on Kuh-risten?" She wondered. Dylan shrugged.

"She said you were the bitch to…to think, you know, that Derrick would ever choose you over Alicia." Massie was burning with anger at that remark. Alicia was a Fannish, alpha wannabe, backstabbing, Double D chested LBR. Why would Derrick choose Alicia? Because of her boobs? Massie flipped her hair, trying to appear confident and unfazed.

"Whatevs, all three of them are D2M, and Alicia and Kristen are OUT. Done." Dylan nodded.

"Done."

"And Done," Claire chimed in, peeling off her pink jacket, and shaking out her messy blond locks. "Massie, I am so done looking like a GAP charity case. I'm so ready to go shopping for a new wardrobe in cool clothes that actually look like I'm an A-list." Massie blinked fast.

"But you aren't," She joked. Dylan and Claire burst out laughing, and high fived their alpha while Kristen and Alicia watched enviously. Alicia actually looked sorry, not that Massie cared. Alicia deserved to die and burn in hell. And Kristen. Kristen looked sad to be with Alicia, and Massie knew why. Kristen was only dissing her because everyone else was, and she wanted to fit in. She didn't want or need someone like Alicia as her best friend. Sighing, Massie looked Dylan straight in the eye.

"Kristen was dissing me because everyone else was. I can't let her be with Ew-licia and Derrick. Then it'll be too late to save her." Dylan looked over at the dirty blond, then back to her alpha.

"Massie, she openly dissed you," She argued. "You're going to forgive her?" Massie smirked, and stalked off towards Alicia and Kristen.

"You'll see."

Alicia growled, and folded her arms across her chest as Massie approached. Massie cocked her head, and glared at Alicia.

"Excuse me El Wannabe en Espanola," She snapped. "I need to talk to Kristen. Alone!" Alicia looked taken aback.

"Um, Kristen's with me."

"You say I'm a controlling bitch? Look at you?" Massie yelled. "You steal my boyfriend, stab my back all the freaking time, and then you lie and say he effin raped you, not that he wouldn't, but we all know what a whore and a liar you are! No ONE LIKES YOU! Why don't you just give up, huh? You're so not worth it." Alicia blinked, then a smile spread across her face.

"Derrick didn't resist, did he?" Massie winced, because Alicia knew that would burn. Alicia nodded, and wrapped an arm around Kristen. "Now, go away!" Massie ignored her, and leveled her amber eyes with Kristen's navy blue ones.

"Please?" She said. "Just a second." Kristen looked nervous as she jerked away from Alicia's arm.

"Kay," She said, following Massie, leaving Alicia looking like a loser by herself. Massie reached the side of the building, the tapped her ankle boots on the ground.

"So, would you like to explain why you dissed me, stabbed my back, and followed Ew-licia instead of me?" She demanded, her eyes blazing fire. Kristen nodded, and tears filled her eyes.

"Alicia was black mailing me," She whispered. "She threatened to tell everyone my mom went to jail for 2 days, and that my family was poor. She said I had to diss you, Mass, I'm so sorry, and I miss you. I don't even like Alicia." Tears slipped down Kristen's cheeks. Massie felt a little bad.

"Kristen, you really hurt me, ok?" She said loudly. "Was it worth hurting me and losing my friendship forever for a stupid secret like being poor?" Kristen was sobbing, and Massie was feeling worse.

"No, and I'll do anything to be your friend again, Massie, I miss you so much!" Kristen said. "It was a huge mistake I'll never make again. Alicia's a horrible friend, and she's such a slut." Massie smiled warmly.

"That's why she was wearing a mini skirt and a belly helter in January, hun," Massie joked. "Child's emotionally blond." Kristen giggled, and the two hugged. Massie was glad she had all of her real friends back. She had no desire to be friends with Alicia anymore, and she was ok with that. Massie and Kristen walked towards Alicia.

"Kristen is my best friend again, and she no longer has to answer to you," Massie rapped. "And if you dare tell anyone she's poor, I will personally tell everyone you got a boob job in the fifth grade." Kristen and Massie giggled all the way back to Dylan and Claire, who looked pissed off. Alicia looked so angry, it looked like her head was going to explode. Massie unwrapped an arm from around Kristen and faced her friends.

"Alicia was obviously blackmailing Kristen with her secret," Massie explained. "She earnestly apologized, so she's back in, only if she promises not to let her insecurities and what other people say get in the way of our friendship. Done?"

"Done," Kristen said quickly.

"Done," Claire said hesitantly.

"Done," Dylan grumbled.

"And Done," Massie confirmed, grinning. "Let's go take on our junior year!"

"Hey Olivia!" Alicia shouted, smoothing her belly shirt. Olivia, in her cute All American girl outfit, winced, and ran her fingers threw her white blond hair.

"Alicia? Listen, I shouldn't be talking to you," She whispered. "I'll be considered an FEW." Alicia tensed, and watched as Massie, Dylan, and Kristen walked past them, laughing and talking loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"You ruined Massie and Derrick's perfect relationship, and then said he raped you to your boyfriend. You're nothing but a white trash hoe, Alicia. Everyone's been calling you Slut-licia actually. I can't be seen with you, much less be friends with you after what you did." Olivia took off down the hall, rushing after Livy Collins and Kori Gedman. Alicia wouldn't cry at the turn of events. She walked down the hallway, looking for one friend, or sympathy, but receiving a verbal slap in the face every single time. Derrick was at his locker when she approached, touching his cheek, and kissing his perfect lips. Derrick pulled away, and forced a smile.

"Alicia," He said, sounding annoyed and defeated. Alicia giggled, and stuck out her huge boobs. Derrick took a step back, and looked her in the face.

"Um…what are you wearing? It's winter still, remember?" He said it like she was mentally retarded or something, and it made Alicia mad. Alicia stomped her foot just when Massie walked by, shaking her head.

"Nice company you keep, Duh-rrick," She snarled. Alicia looked kind of nervous as she faced Massie, who was by herself. Alicia stepped forward, and so did Massie, her amber eyes flashing.

"He had sex with me, did he not?"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Massie snapped. "You screwed up, Alicia, and we'll never be friends! You turned into some sluttish psycho bitch, and terrorized everyone! You blackmailed Kristen, who never really liked you, by the way, and you told her to spread those nasty rumors about me! It was all you! But, you know what, I don't blame you for wanting to be me, but I blame you for doing what you did! And Derrick, what is wrong with you? Sure, you're a guy and all, but you ruined our perfect relationship. I had feelings for you, and you flushed them down the drain, and hooked up with a hooker!" Alicia glared, but Massie glared harder. Derrick looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, and took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry. It was the biggest mistake I made, and I know I ruined us. I'm so sorry, Massie." Massie wouldn't falter, would she? Just then, Josh came up to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, looking straight at his exes.

"Hey, Mass," He said cheerily. "You have History now?" Massie nodded, her amber eyes never straying from Derrick's face. Alicia's eyes were darting between the two, her hot temper rising again.

"Would you kindly leave?" The Fannish girl rasped. "Since you're mucking all over my ex boyfriend."

"Alicia, you cheated on me, and if I like Massie, you need to build of bridge and get over it," Josh said, his grip tightening on Massie's thin shoulders. Massie glanced at Derrick, who looked pretty jealous. Alicia cocked her head.

"Maybe if you were a better boyfriend I wouldn't have had to cheat!" She yelled. Massie's head snapped up.

"So, Derrick, you wouldn't have messed around with Alicia if I had been a better girlfriend?" Derrick gave Alicia a look, and then shook his head frantically.

"No, it was all me!" He screamed. "Why can't you just get over it? I'm a guy." Massie laughed out loud, surprising everyone.

"Great excuse," She snapped sarcastically. "Come on, Josh." She turned on her heel, ignoring Alicia and her jealous sniggering like she didn't care she was hanging with the man she had thrown away.

"Um, hey Mass," Cam said, eyeing Josh, and hugging her. "Want to grab a smoothie after school?" Massie looked at her shoes, then into his different colored eyes.

"Um, sure. Is Claire, your _girlfriend _going?" She emphasized, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Cam blushed, and looked at his feet.

"Um, no. Listen, we're best friends, right Mass? Claire'll understand." Josh smiled, and he knew exactly what he had to do as Massie nodded.

"Massie's what!" Claire yelled, jumping to her feet. Josh nodded as she reached table 18.

"She and Cam are hanging out. Massie's secretly dating him. I was there when he asked her out. He said he didn't care about you, so their heading there after school. I'll show you today." Claire was livid. Massie was a bitch, like always! Massie wasn't mourning Derrick! She was a manipulator and a liar, and Claire despised her.

"She is so dead to me," She whispered, sipping at her soda. Dylan and Kristen walked in together, and took in Claire's dejected smile.

"What's up?" Dylan asked, smoothing back a red curl, and pinching Claire's rosy cheek. Claire scowled, and smacked her hand away.

"Massie's hanging with Cam, and Cam's cheating on me with her." Kristen rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"It's probably not like that," Kristen said. "Massie wouldn't do that after what happened at her party." Claire shook her head in desperation.

"It's true, their hanging out at the Smoothie King today," She wailed, tears rolling down her face. "I hate her!" Kristen and Dylan rolled their eyes, and waited for their alpha to walk into the café. She didn't.

"See, she's probably with Cam!" Claire yelled, shaking her head. "I thought she was different from Alicia, not he twin!" Dylan slammed her hands down on the table, and glared at Claire.

"Shut up, Claire, or you'll have to deal with me!" She shouted. "Massie just got her boyfriend screwed in front of her face, and you're worried about your falling apart anyways relationship with Cam! You're the only bitch in the PC. A selfish, nasty one. Get over yourself and show Massie some sympathy!"

Claire gasped as Josh left. Kristen looked down at her food, and messed with a strand of blond hair.

"I'll text her."

**K: M, where r u?**

**M: Studying w/ Chris Plovert and Griffin Hastings. We have some group project thing in Science going on, and they wanted 2 work on it. Sorry. See u in Geography.**

"See?" Kristen said, showing Claire her phone. "Massie wouldn't do-"

"You would know, Kuh-risten," a nasal congested voice said. "Massie's little wannabe!"

Kristen's eyes blackened as she recognized the voice. Alicia was standing their, by herself, in her "I'm-a-whore-and-proud-of-it" outfit. Dylan immediately placed a hand on Kristen's back, but Claire didn't even care. Her problem wasn't Alicia, it was Massie and Cam.

"What do you want?" Kristen asked coldly.

"I told you if you become friends with Massie again, I would spread your secret around the school faster than you could say LBR," Alicia said, just as coldly. "I always keep my promises."

"What about your promise to have Massie's back, not stab it?" Dylan cut in, her eyes narrowed. "Shut up, and run back to Tramp town. K? Bu-bye." Kristen high fived her as Alicia smiled, and held a mic in front of her overly glossy mouth.

"Excuse me, everyone? I have a special announcement to make. Kristen Gregory has been at BOCD on a scholarship, and is dirt poor, and lives in Brick view Apartments. Dylan here weighed 200 pounds over the summer, and had to get bypass surgery over the summer." Dylan paled, and Kristen sobbed. Claire finally looked up, but was unsure what to do. People were laughing at Dylan and Kristen, except for some, who were looking at Alicia with disappointment and disgust.

"You are trash," Dylan said, gripping Kristen's hand, and dragging her away. Alicia's smirk faltered, but then she turned to Claire.

"Ready to leave Massie?" She asked. Claire opened her mouth, but what would she say. Yes? No? Maybe?

"Not yet," She said fiercely. "But, if I break away from Massie, I'm not being your friend." Claire stood up, smiled sweetly, tossed her blond curls, and walked away, leaving a furious Alicia behind.

Smoothie King

January 3, Monday

4:24 P.M.

Massie pulled her long brown hair in a long side ponytail, and sipped nonchalantly at a medium strawberry and banana smoothie. Cam messed with his Pina Coloda smoothie, and then looked straight into his amber eyes.

"Massie, I'm in love with you, ok?" He said. "I don't love Claire like I love you, and I want you." Massie stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and shock. Oh no, this couldn't be happening.

"Cam…Claire's my best friend!" She shouted. "I can't hurt her like that!"

"So, Claire over me?" He demanded. Just then, the door swung open, and in entered a livid blonde.

"I knew it," Claire said softly. "I knew you were a lying fake, Massie. You're nothing but trash. Going behind my back with my boyfriend!" Massie shook her head, nervousness in her eyes.

"Kuh-laire, I-"

"Save it," She snapped. "You are a white trash bitch, pretending to be hurt over Derrick and Alicia, when you were ready to steal Cam. We are not friends!" Claire ripped off her sacred PC bracelet, and flung it at Massie's feet.

"Give that to your next victim," She spat. "And Cam? We're done!" Massie eyes filled as her ex friend rushed out the smoothie king.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Massie asked. "She blamed me because you invited me here! It was a set up, wasn't it? You wanted her to see me here so she would dump you, and you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. I can't believe you would stab my back like this!" Massie grabbed her pink Coco Chanel bag, and ran out the door, and into the street, tears on her face. Stabbed in the back, and now Claire was gone.

What was she going to do?


End file.
